


Hate them all

by Fierylibraa26



Category: IT (Movie-Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie loves Richie, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Richie dates many girls and Eddie hates them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierylibraa26/pseuds/Fierylibraa26
Summary: Eddie doesn’t like the girls Richie dates
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 47





	Hate them all

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!

Eddie hated every girl that he brought around the losers. Some of them were decent, but he still hated them. There was this one girl named Sandy that he dated for a few months, she was so sweet and god Eddie hated her. There were times he tried to be nice, but something mean or sarcastic would sometimes accidentally slip out.   
Eddie lived with his dad, Frank, the person who he could trust most in this world after he was able to get him away from his abusive mother who was locked up in a mental hospital somewhere, he never wanted to see her again, he didn’t give a shit. His dad knew about Eddies sexual orientation since he turned 5. Eddie would always run and rant to his dad about his frustration with all these girls and today was nothing new. Richie brought around another girl. Her name was Patty.   
Frank sat on the couch with a cup of coffee as he watched his son pace back and forth in the living room as he spoke.   
“Just why, why?! What’s wrong with him? Why does he need to be with a girl all the goddamn time? And they all look the same, all short with curly dark hair and shit, it’s aggravating me” eddie rushes out and Frank nodded   
“Sure seems like it is son” he took a sip of his coffee, clearly used to this behavior   
Eddie shook his head “it’s ridiculous, and I don’t even know why I get upset everytime” Eddie chuckled a little “I remember one time I told one of his ex’s that he had an STD and she broke up with him the next day”  
Frank looked at him ridiculously“Eddie-!“   
“I know, I know, it was wrong and stupid, whatever”   
Frank sighed and set his cup down “Son, are you ok?”  
Eddie looked at his father “yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”   
“Because you do this all the time and it’s a bit concerning”   
“Do what?”   
“Rant about Richie and all the girls he gets with. I don’t know if it’s jealousy or-“  
Eddie shook his head vigorously “I’m not jealous of those sluts”   
Frank scoffed “Eddie-“   
“I’m not!”   
Frank sighed and stood up “I just think, you should probably talk to Richie or something. All of this isn’t healthy for you”   
Eddie sighed and went to lean his head on his dads chest “i-i think I like him” he said softly   
His dad smiled softly and ran a hand through his dark curls “I know son, it’s been that way since you were kids, and honestly if you think about it, a lot of the girls he was with probably reminded him of you in a way”   
He looked up at his father “really?”   
“Yeah, I mean, they all were short and had curly hair like you...”   
He pulled away and went to go slip his shoes on   
“Where you going?” Frank asked him   
Eddie opened the front door “To see Richie”   
He left the house and quickly ran to Richies house. When he got there he frantically knocked on the door. Richie answered the door and smiled when he saw Eddie standing there, despite Eddie having a frown on his face.   
“Eds! What are you doing here? We all just saw each other”   
Eddie pushes him back into his house “I hate you”   
Richie was a bit taken aback “whoa what-“  
“Ok, well not you but the bitches you date”   
Richie chuckled confused “ok, but why?”   
“I don’t know asshole alright?!”  
Richie laughed a little “So you came all the way here to tell me that you hate the girls I get with? I’m gonna need a little bit of a backstory Spaghetti”   
“Don’t call me that! And I don’t know why I did, I just had to”   
Richie crosses his arms and leaned against the wall and nodded “Alright, well I’m confused but thanks for your opinion Eds”   
Eddie groaned “Fuck you”   
Richie laughed and pushed off the wall “Anything else you wanna tell me?”   
Eddie just stared at him for a moment   
“Eds?” Richie said   
Eddie went over to him and cupped his face and connected they’re lips. Richies eyes widened but he closed them and kissed back, setting his hands on Eddies waist.   
Eddie pulled away first and looked at Richie who was smiling at him “Well, that was nice”   
Eddie pushed him away “I-I didn’t mean to do that I just-“   
Richie came closer to him again and shushed him and set his hands on Eddies cheeks and kissed him again. Eddie kissed back and set a hand on Richies cheek. Richie pulled away first this time “I’m sorry you hated my girlfriends, they never worked out anyway”   
“Wait but what about the one your with now? I forgot her name”   
“It’s not gonna work I can tell, she seems more like Stans type. If he wasn’t gay and in love with Bill they would be soulmates”   
Eddie chuckled a little “So...what does this mean for us?”   
“What do you want it to mean?”   
Eddie shrugged “I think I’ve liked you for a long time I just never really knew what it meant I guess”   
Richie grinned “Eds I’ve been in love with you my whole life, why the hell do you think all the girls I’ve dated sort of looked like you? I just thought I would never get with you”   
“Well you have me now, and I would love for us to be together”   
Richies grinned widened “I’d love that”   
Eddie smiled and kissed him again.   
When Eddie left Richies house and came back home with a huge grin on his face, his dad already could tell what happened and he was beyond happy for the two boys.


End file.
